Pathogen Vol 1 2
Evolve ''is the second issue of the comic series Pathogen from Paragon Comics, written by TheRealSloth. Appearing in ''Evolve Featured Characters: * Kent-Alan Ryan Supporting Characters: * Owen Blake *Tobias Grey -First Appearance *Darren -First Appearance Villains: * Antigen Other Characters: *Dr. David Webber *Unnamed Antigen scientists Solicit Synopsis KENT-ALAN TRIES TO REVEAL A SECRET! Excerpts from Evolve The comic opens up within Antigen HQ in Coastal City. The same scientist from issue 1 was going over several files with two fellow scientists. A fourth man in a suit was standing in the door frame watching them. The scientist was wearing a name tag revealing his name to be Dr. David Webber. Webber: I admit. I wasn't expecting him to wake up. Not so soon. All the other successes are still in hibernation. Man: You said yourself he was the most compatible test subject. We couldn't afford to lose him. Webber: I know... But he slipped past our security. Man: That is the part I fail to understand. The guards didn't shoot him. Apparently, according to a little informant of mine, you gave the order? Webber: I did, yes. 50353 was our best shot at reviving this project, if we only held on to him we'd have all the funding we need by now. We still don't know if such a level of compatability is reproducable, I couldn't just let the guards kill my perfection! Man: So you'd rather have the boy of unknown and quite frankly dangerous capabilities, escape onto the streets than be put down? Webber: Yes. He said this with seriousness in his voice, to the surprise of the man in the suit. But contrary to what you may believe, we don't have an outbreak on our hands yet. I haven't heard anything of the boy in the news or from our informants, and I hear he's attending school again. Perfect opportunity to get him back? Man: If our superiors find out, do you know what they'll do to me? To Antigen? We've been scolded before, and if they find out we lost a test subject... Webber: They won't. We'll bury everything. Don't worry, I'll be working on a way to get this boy back in my hands without raising awareness. Before the others wake up. He turns around, as several pods of orange liquid lay against the wall, with an individual person resting inside. One pod is still shattered, the pod of Kent-Alan. The next few panels show Kent-Alan in school. It had been four days since he discovered his powers, and five days since he escaped from Antigen. He was sitting in class next to Owen, with Toby sitting behind him and a ginger student to his right. Kent-Alan was wizzing through a notebook, quickly reading all its content to catch up with classwork. He was stuttering to himself as he whispered it all to himself, skipping some lines as he skim-read through several pages in seconds. He finished then slammed the book shut, as the name on the front showed it to be Owen's notes. He threw the book to Owen's desk quickly then reached for his pen. Owen: Jesus, Kent. Calm down. Kent-Alan: I'm completely lost, I need to catch up. He was scribbling on a piece of paper. Owen: You didn't do the homework either? You had four days! Teacher: Homework? Oh yes, the homework! Everyone hand it to me as I pass through. Great. Now this idiot just called me out. Kent-Alan: Well done, jack*ss... Owen: Your fault not mine. As the teacher arrived he handed in his homework, she turned to Kent-Alan to collect his. She noticed it was all messy and scribbled, and sighed. Teacher: Unacceptable, Kent-Alan Kent-Alan: What?! I did it! Teacher: You missed all the open questions out and the essay too. All you answered was the multiple choice and opinion based questions... Kent-Alan: Not my fault, I had work experience for two weeks. Teacher: So I've heard. But you came back on Monday. It is now Friday. How about you spend the next four school days in detention completing this to my satisfaction? Kent-Alan: Come oooon... At least I cared enough to even try the homework, please...? He looked like he choked himself to say that. Toby: Whispering Wow Kent, seducing another one? Kent-Alan: He turns around to look at him aggressively Shut up! Several students surrounding them giggle, remembering the rumour spread by Toby about Kent-Alan. Teacher: Excuse me, but no. Your pleases won't fix your procrastination. I'll see you in detention after school. You saw how unfair that was? I hate this teacher... The ginger boy sitting next to Kent-Alan looked over to him. Boy: Hey, Kent. Kent-Alan: What?! Boy: I'll email you a copy of my homework, I'll change some words and you just hand that in to Miss in detention. Kent-Alan: Woah seriously? Boy: Yeah. She's always unfair like this. Happened to me last week. Kent-Alan: Haha wow, thanks... Carl? Boy: Darren. Kent-Alan: That. Darren: Yeah I'll send it but on one condition. Kent-Alan: Ugh, what? Darren: You tell me if you really screwed Mrs. Knight- Kent-Alan: DUDE! That's a dumb joke Toby made, it's obvious as f*ck! Darren: Haha, I know, I'm kidding. I'll send it. Kent-Alan: Yeah whatever. Darren: So why were you really gone for two weeks? Kent-Alan: Work experience for Antigen. Darren: Did you get paid a lot? Kent-Alan: Yeah I just bought a share of Essam Industries. Darren: Woah, really?!? Kent-Alan: Yeah I drove there in my Lamborghini and walked in with a tailor-made suit that costs more than my dad's apartment. Darren: What, you're joking. Kent-Alan: No sh*t. Just send me the copy. Darren: Alright, come with me after class, I'll use the computer room. Kent-Alan: Uhhh, nah, you go alone I needa talk with Owen about something... And this time, I'm going to tell him for sure. I need to tell someone, and I know he has no friends to tell anyway... The scene changes to after class, where Kent-Alan brings Owen to an empty classroom to talk. Owen: Can you just tell me what it is? You're beginning to worry me. Kent-Alan: What doesn't worry you? Owen: Spiders, surprisingly. Got a pet tarantula at home actually- Kent-Alan: Oh my God who cares? I don't. Owen: Then tell me what you wanted to talk about. Alone. In a classroom. Kent-Alan: Well, this'll be hard to explain without sounding insane. Owen: I'm dreading hearing it. Kent-Alan: Okay basically, I- uh... Ever since I returned from Antigen I have been experiencing- uh... To put it simply, I have... Owen: My next lesson starts in nine minutes. Hurry, please. Kent-Alan: I'm just gonna say it, screw it. I have superpowers. Owen: Huh? You have superpowers, really? Haha, what superhero power would you have? Kent-Alan: No I'm serious! I know it sounds like I'm joking around, but I legit have powers now! And it's freaking me out slightly but also kinda awesome so I'm conflicted and need help. Owen: What? Wait you're serious? You're some kind of superhero? Kent-Alan: No, I just recently got powers. Owen: How would you get powers? Kent-Alan: I think I got them from Antigen. Owen: Oh come on, Antigen gave you superpowers, sure. They're a pharmaceutical company, Kent. They make medicine and study diseases. They don't give highschoolers powers. Kent-Alan: That's the thing. I think they lied about the project they were working on. Project Pathogen they called it, saying they wanted to test our response to weakened diseases or something. But that was all bull, it was a worm they were experimenting with... Owen: Let me stop you right there, you're saying Antigen lied about their latest and greatest project, and tried to make worms instead...? Kent-Alan: I think so, it's all really weird. They did something to me, involving some brain worm or something, and I was in a coma for nearly two weeks. When I woke up I was scared sh*tless, so I escaped. Whatever they did to me, gave me powers. Owen: Yeah... What powers? Kent-Alan: I don't know exactly, but I sliced a mirror in half the other day with my mind. Oh and last night I did it again, I cut a banana without touching it! Owen: Kent-Alan... Please if this is some sort of bad joke I implore you to give up. Kent-Alan: No, no, no no, it's real! 100% the truth. Owen: Prove it. Kent-Alan: I-I can't... It's not exactly easy, it took me three days to reproduce that mind slash thing I did. I did it by accident at first! Owen: Look, I'd like to believe you since we're friends, but... Come on, from my perspective at least, you sound insane. Antigen doesn't do this kind of stuff, making superheroes and all that. Kent-Alan: Hey they did some shady crap in the past like when it was leaked by those hackers that they purposely infected people with a disease to experiment their cure on them. It's not so far-fetched to think they'd do something like this. Owen still look unconvinced. Okay look, tonight I'll try and show you. Let's hang out walking around the block again, I'll explain everything in more detail, and try and show my abilities. You'll believe me by then, trust me. Owen: Okay, so 8:00 pm? Is that enough time for you to practice your... thing? Kent-Alan: Yeah. It'll all be good, you'll see. I'm not lying, about any of this. I'm telling the truth. He looked serious towards Owen, but was smiling to reassure him. Phew. That was a relief to say. Now how will I show him my powers...? Outside the classroom, Tobias was seen leaning against the wall listening to their conversation, having just walked past before overhearing them. Toby: 8:00 pm meet-up? What are you planning, Kent-Alan? At 7:55 pm that very same day, Kent-Alan was waiting for Owen to show up. He was waiting in an alleyway next to a video game shop him and Owen visit all the time. He seemed inpatient, and was ready to display his abilities. Was this a terrible idea? No, I need him to know. He's the only one who can help me. He'll know what to do. Just... focus. Don't screw this up. I-I'll slice this can in half! He finds an empty can on the floor and places in on the ground in front of a dumpster. As he's setting it up, Owen walks past the alleyway. Owen: Kent-Alan? Thought we were meeting inside the shop? Kent-Alan: Yeah I thought so but there's too many people in there. Owen: Still afraid of people, huh? Anyway. He approached Kent-Alan in the alleyway. I'm here. Show me your "superpowers". Kent-Alan: Um, okay. Don't assume I'm lying if it doesn't work, I'm not sure how to use them myself. But here it goes, you see that can? On the floor? Owen: Yeah... Kent-Alan: Be prepared to see two. He raises his hand above his head, breathing in a lot of air. He then swings his hand down in a giant karate chop through the air, grunting as he did it. Him and Owen looked at the can, nothing happened to it. Owen:...okay... What was supposed to happen? Kent-Alan: Oh don't worry it's hard to spot at first, but I just sliced a clean cut through that can with my mind! Owen kicks the can, as it rolls down the ground perfectly without falling apart, evidence of no cut. Owen: Wow, nice powers. You know a small part of me actually believed you. How stupid of me. Kent-Alan: No! I have powers, it just didn't work then, I told you it's hard to do! Owen: Okay! Good luck with that, but I got homework. Ah, actually, we got homework. He began to walk off but Kent-Alan tried to convince him to stay. They were now outside the alleyway arguing about it, but their argument was interrupted by a fight across the street. A police officer was yelling and wrestling with a man in a red jacket. Kent-Alan and Owen watched the intense struggle, but the man suddenly pulled out a knife and stabbed the officer. He pushed the officer away then ran across the road in the direction of Kent-Alan and Owen. He ran straight past them, and into the alleyway. The officer was bleeding on the road, but Kent-Alan's eyes were fixated on the criminal escaping. Kent-Alan: He's getting away! Owen: We have to call the police! He's bleeding! Kent-Alan: They'll take too long, I have powers, I can catch him! Owen: Wha- NO! Don't start this crap again! Kent-Alan: I can take him! Just watch! Before Owen could protest, Kent-Alan had already run off to chase the criminal. On his way out the opposite end of the alleyway, he passed a boy in a deep blue hoodie. Kent-Alan acknowledged his presence, but shrugged it off and continued after the attacker. He chased him through different paths and alleyways, sliding over parked cars and sprinting faster than normal to keep up. Kent-Alan had been chasing the man for five minutes, without tiring out. Eventually he caught up to the criminal in a small street with no-one around, but the man realised it was a child chasing him after turning back a couple times. The man stopped running and turned around, bloody knife raised and pointing towards the charging Kent-Alan. Criminal: Stop following me, kid! Kent-Alan kept running at him, but instead of attacking him, Kent-Alan dodged and ran around him, then turned to face his back. Kent-Alan punched the man's spine, as he groaned in pain, then he turned around and swung his blade at Kent-Alan. Kent stuck his arm up to stop the man's hand but it didn't work, as the man's hand kept moving and the knife grazed Kent's collarbone. Kent-Alan: Ow! He stumbled back a few steps because of the pain he received, but the man dashed at him. Kent-Alan rolled to the side, dodging the attack. This is a lot scarier than I thought... The criminal kept swinging the knife at Kent-Alan trying to hit him, but Kent kept dodging. He grabbed Kent with both hands then headbutted him, then slammed his knee into Kent-Alan's stomach. He flipped the knife and prepared to stab Kent-Alan, but the latter turned and ran away. Criminal: Now who's running... He smiled, but Kent-Alan didn't run, he was just creating distance between then. He then turned around to face the criminal, with a good 10 feet distance between them. You're back? You're crazy. I wish I was. Then this would start to make sense... Kent-Alan ran at the criminal, charging faster than before. The criminal prepared to easily stab the running Kent-Alan, but instead he jumped and drop-kicked the criminal square in the chest, which sent him through the air and sliding across the floor. Kent-Alan noticed Owen standing there behind where the criminal landed, watching the whole thing, his jaw dropped to the floor. Owen: Kent...? Kent-Alan: He got up from the floor, a result of his flying kick. Yeah, I told you. He suddenly twitched, as a police car with no siren pulled over nearby, somehow finding where the criminal ran to. Kent-Alan gulped and ran off, forcing Owen to run in a different direction, the two heading home alone that night. Wow. Since when could I do a dropkick? Must be my powers... Hopefully Owen realises that. The last panel of the comic shows the dumpster from the alleyway before, with the can on the floor. It focuses on the dumpster specifically, as the dumpster was actually sliced completely in half from top to bottom. 'NEXT ISSUE: COMING SOON!' Category:Paragon Comics Category:Pathogen (series)